I cant let go
by OneDarkWish
Summary: percy jackson and nico di angelo are sent on a quest, one will return and the other, well they dont. In the end, the hero of olympus does not make it. but can still be saved because his heart so pure and full of love, not even death could take that away. Only saved by a true loves kiss, but will the true love go? or get held back by a certain son or the sun god? who will he choose?


Nico's POV

"ITS NOT MY FAULT OK?, SO IM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE STOP BLAMING ME I DID NOTHING"

"OH SORRY, BUT IM NOT THE ONE WHO COULDNT SAVE THERE BEST FRIENDS SISTER, THE ONLY FAMILY HE HAD BACK THEN, I HATE YOU AND WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" those words slipped out of Nico's mouth and he immediately regretted it after seeing the pained expression on the son of Poseidon's face, he didn't mean any of it, he actually didn't hate Percy, it was the complete opposite of that, he was In love with Percy Jackson. He put his hand out to touch Percy on his cheek as a tear slid Down "perce im sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, your right, it isn't your fault, it's mine" he says taking a step back, tears were running down his cheek, his eye showed pain and regret "I should have been the one to die, so Bianca could live on with you and be happy" he mumbled, he was shaking, stepping backwards, closer and closer to the door "you have every right to hate me Nico, and I blame myself everyday, and you would have been better off if we didn't meet" he whispered, Nico was giving him a pleading look, his eyes saying 'don't say that about yourself, don't beat yourself up'

"Actually, everyone would have been better off if I wasn't here, if I wasn't born, my mother would be alive, she wouldn't have meet that son of a bitch gabe. Everything would be perfect for all of you guys if I wasn't there, well I better get going now, I uh um I am tired YEH tired" he said

He didn't let me say anything because he was already out the door, it broke my heart as I heard his sobs of brokenness, why was I such an idiot, why does these things always happen to me. I was thinking of all things like that till I fell into a deep sleep.

No ones POV

He woke up instantly when he heard a roar, he ran outside with his black Stygian sword in his right hand. He saw Cyclops, about 10 of them and percy was already trying to fight them off, nico ran in and helped him, he was going to ignore percy for the day, he was scared he was going to say something he didn't mean.

"NICO, NICO TURN AROUND! HELP PLEASE NICO, HELP, I NEED YOUR HELP!" he heard percy scream, while he was taking on 6 of the Cyclops, percy was only fighting four, he didn't need his help,

"IM BUSY AT THE MOMENT PERCY!" He shouted back, flinching as he heard his own voice

"NICOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHH" he heard percys ear piercing scream, he quickly killed the last of the six Cyclopes that he had to deal with when he heard that loud scream. He turned around and froze in place, his eyes wide with disbelief and tears threatened to spill, he couldn't move, Nico felt like something had snapped inside of him. There, Percy Jackson, Son Of Poseidon, Hero Of Olympus And The Strongest Demigod Nico Has Ever Known, lay on the ground, a long brown sowed with a green hilt driven through his abdomen making a red liquid soak into his orange material that had CHB written on it.

"PERCY, NO!" Nico shouted, Nico killed all four Cyclops in seconds and ran over to the green eyed demigods dying body "please Percy, please don't leave me, you can't leave me now, no, not ever, you have to stay with me, please" he begged, tears running down his face dripping on the dying figure in his arms Shirt.

"Shh-hhh, d-Don't cry N-N-Nico, I wwillll b-be a-al-alright" he whimpered as pain shot through his body, while his beautiful but pained eyes were staring at the brown almost pitch black eyes that had tears streaming out of them.

"Percy, please don't go, f-forgive for w-what i said, Percy, I-i-i love you, I have always loved you and I always will, don't leave me now" nico whispered to the dying raven black haired demigod in his arms, Nico's tears dripping onto the now red soaked orange shirt. His eyes red for when he was crying yesterday and now, he didn't want to let Percy go, he couldn't. Everyone looked up to Percy and what happens when he was the one to return instead of Percy. Because the prophecy had kept its promise

'Two shall go to the land beyond gods,  
And receive the stolen item that is gone,  
But two shall go and one face death, while the other grieves of dreadfulness,  
The hero gone at the beak of dawn,  
Can be saved by the one they love,  
Or left to crumble by a little shove'

And the prophecy was right, he felt dreadful, his true love was dying in his arms and there wasn't no shit he could do about it. He was breaking on the outside and was losing control on the inside. What would he do without Percy, what would the camp do without their leader, what would Olympus do with their greatest hero gone. Nico wished he died instead of Percy, Nico would give his life just for Percy to be with his friends and family. People would mourn for the son of hades, but only for a week or two, but Percy, no one could get over him, no one not matter how hard they tried.

"Nico, I-i love y-you too" he mumbled, his eyes now half opened, struggling to stay awake. Nico looked at the angel in surprise, but that quickly disappeared when he pushed his lips onto the son of Poseidon's full soft pink ones, They fit perfectly with Nico'. The son of hades pulled back and held the beauty in his arms closer, not wanting him To go because they were practically a couple now.

"G-goodbye neeks" he whimpers quietly as the shining innocence left those superiorly startling sea green eyes that shone in reflection of the bright baby blue sky. Nico felt Percy' innocent soul slip away, being given away -but as Nico put it, kidnapped to never return- into the endless pit of shadowy darkness that they called death. All Nico felt was pain, it ate away at him as he just watched the one he truly loved die in his arms, if only he had helped Percy when he shouted his name. Now it was too late for that, he couldn't change the past even though he _wanted _to change the past, it didn't matter, someone would still die in the end, He would exchange his life for percys. But he couldnt, and he blamed himself for not listening to percy, for not hearing his cries of help when he needed nico, he needed nico. Now percy jackson, the hero of olympus, was gone, because of him!

_Percy Was Gone_


End file.
